


Adrenaline

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's been coming back from missions with steam to burn. Sometimes she works out, or codes. And sometimes, she screws Jemma senseless. This is one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt I got for "post mission celebration sex."

It wasn’t that near death experiences turned Skye on.  
It was just that every time she ran away, jumped out of a moving vehicle, or knocked the lights out of an attacker, she got such a rush of adrenaline. And when she got back to the bus, she was still hyped up, still reeling in her own luck and ready to burst from excitement of being. She would be tired, or sore, or sometimes even legitimately injured, but she was always antsy.  
Jemma understood this reaction, in terms of chemicals. Skye’s body was pumping with adrenaline, it all made sense biologically. Of course, what didn’t make sense is why this activity spiked after Skye took the GH3. Jemma had brought this up with her and Coulson, explaining that Skye’s adrenaline levels spiked even higher now and lasted for longer. Oddly enough, she hadn’t seen these results in Coulson. There was no explanation, but since it wasn’t causing Skye any harm, they let it be for now. It wasn’t like there was anything they could do about it.  
While Jemma looked at it from the chemical side, Skye dealt with the practical results. Namely, that it took her a lot longer to calm down. Sometimes, she’d go for a coding streak and type out endless lines of code for hours, building new programs, until her hands were sore, sometimes she’d do some training and kick and punch until she collapsed. And sometimes, she’d pull Jemma into her pod and screw her senseless.  
Today was a day for that last one.  
She had been out on a mission for four days, out in the woods in Germany, with only Ward and Fitz. Both lovely people, whom she cared for deeply. But neither was big on the cuddling front. Also, neither was her girlfriend.  
So she was a little wound up. She missed Jemma, everything about her. Especially her scent (a mix of her soft, subtle perfume, and laboratory sanitizer— it sounded weird, but it was such a nice smell to Skye now), and her soft ness, and her accent. Fitz’ was adorable, but it wasn’t Jemma’s.  
So when Jemma came into the pod, after doing a check up on all of them, Skye was quick to pull her into an embrace.  
"Mmmmm, you’re so warm and soft. I missed this." Jemma smiled and returned the hug, moving her arms so instead of being pinned down by skye, they were wrapped around skye’s stomach. She had missed Skye too— sleeping alone was stressful, and while she always put on that she was irritated by Skye’s constant banter and antics, she missed them when Skye was gone.  
Skye released Jemma from the embrace, taking both Jemma’s hands pulling her onto the bed, smiling mischievously. Jemma knew what was about to happen, it had been happening for weeks now. Skye had to get her adrenaline out and she was in the mood to use Jemma as the conduit. At first, it has been unusual for Jemma. She’d always ben more of a top, usually guiding Skye. She’d been the first to do almost everything to Skye. And she liked it that way— she sort of got off in this unique way from giving others pleasure. She guessed it had something to do with how she liked to do as she was told. She loved seeing someone moan and gasp from her actions, and she loved the satisfaction she got when someone praised her for her skill in the bedroom. After she got Skye off, all it took was Skye’s had on her clit for less then a minute to give her a warm, filling orgasm. She’d loved that tempo. Skye had always been concerned she was being selfish, but Jemma didn’t feel like she was getting the short end of the stick. Being inside Skye, feeling Skye clench down on her and moan, that certainly wasn’t the short end.  
But with Skye’s recent interest in topping, things were changing. Namely, Jemma’s orgasms. They were now longer than soft slow ones she relished, and they were huge, explosive ones that left her numb. It wasn’t that they were better. She liked both. But they were new, and she liked exploring into new territory.  
Skye pulled her on top, so she was straddling skye, who was lying back, head on the pillows, chest already heaving, biting her lip. A look of concern flashed across her face— Jemma was silent, and seemed off.  
"Hey, Jem? You okay? Are you in the mood? If you’re not it’s fine— I can go beat up that punching bag instead." Skye smiled. Jemma knew Skye wasn’t just being polite. If Jemma didn’t want it 100%, she knew Skye would retract instantly.  
"Sorry— I was thinking. Mostly about you." Jemma smiled. "Yes, I’m very much in the mood."  
And with that, Skye puled her in to a fantastic kiss, biting down on Jemma’s lip a little, her tongue softly exploring Jemma’s mouth. Her fingers dug into Jemma’s side’s, the tension on her causing Jemma to moan, which only fueled Skye’s adrenalin driven hormones. She flipped them over, now straddling Jemma, and went for the soft spots on Jemma’s neck. she sucked on her earlobe, left little bites all down her neck. It was a little painful, a little too rough, and Jemma was about to tell skye to cool down a little, when Skye took her tongue and dragged it all the way from Jemma’s collar bone to her ear.  
Fuck. Jemma grabbed the back of skye’s head, filling her hands with Skye’s hair, holding Skye’s head in place. Skye went back to biting, harder this time, but now instead of being uncomfortable, it turned Jemma on more. She pulled on Skye’s hair with each bite, sometimes worrying she was pulling to hard, but it only drove skye to kiss her neck more. Jemma couldn’t take this teasing, she needed more, so she used her grip in skye’s hair to pull Skye up, locking their lips into a full, deep kiss. Both of them could barely breathe. Jemma squirmed out of her overshirt, then out of the tee, then unsnapped her bra, all so quick Skye barely had time to process. But that’s okay. Skye was in the mood to ravage, to take Jemma apart kiss by kiss and bite by bite. Slow savoring wasn’t an option right now, and Jemma could feel it. She wasn’t high on her own adrenaline as Skye was, but she was getting more turned on by the second. Skye was never so rough. Jemma didn’t always like it like this, but right now, it was a welcome new pace.  
Skye slipped off her overshirt too, but left he tank top on. She gazed at Jemma’s chest, while Jemma took deep breaths, trying to steady herself. They looked at each other, slowly, for one last time, checking in with each other, making sure they were all set.  
Then Skye was all over Jemma. It was like her lips were everywhere, all at once. Skye’s hands took Jemma’s wrists and pinned them to her sides while she kissed her neck, took her nipple into her mouth. She moved her tongue around it, systematically, feeling it harden between her teeth. Jemma moaned, wriggling, and skye held her down more. “I love you like this” Jemma whispered, absolutely enthralled by ski’s use of force. “Just let me know if it’s too much” Skye assured her. Skye wasn’t too worried about pushing her too far— they had a safe word, and Jemma had not been afraid to use it in the past.  
Skye did eventually release her hands, Jemma then used them to run her fingers over Skye’s hair.  
"Stop teasing me," she pleaded with Skye. Her upper half felt great right now, but her center ached for attention. She drew her hands over skye’s lips, skye sucking on her fingers, just a little. Jemma drew her hand down further, drawing it over Skye’s breast, squeezing a little. Skye let out a deep moan, and pulled back, moving lower.  
She looked down, Skye had moved to the buckle of her pants. Then Skye did that thing. That thing where she undoes the button on Jemma’s pants with her teeth, and it’s hot as fuck. Skye stopped herself for a second to pull her hair up into a ponytail, smirking a little at Jemma. Jemma smiled back but not for long— Skye puled her pants down, and with out even taking her underwear off, just pushing them to the side, slipped her hand to Jemma’s center. She moved her fingers around, searching for the places Jemma liked it.  
Jemma had been watching Skye move, admiring how sexy she could be when she wanted to, but as skye started fingering her clit, it was all she could do to throw her head back and clench her jaw, moaning, occasionally taking a moment to remember to breathe.  
"mmm, someone’s very wet, now aren’t they?" skye moved up, so her hand was between Jemma but her head was more level with Jemma’s chest. She sucked on a nipple briefly, teasing Jemma, just as Jemma had requested not to be teased.  
Her middle finger circled the other girl’s clit, devilishly slowly. She slowly pushed a finger in, then another, but pulled them out quick, causing Jemma to whimper “come on Skye, please, I want you.”  
Skye smiled coyly. She was panting, adrenaline rushing, but she held on to herself to tease Jemma just a little more. She took one finger into her mouth, moaning as she realized Jemma’s taste.  
"I missed you, hon." She smiled, bringing the other finger to Jemma’s lips. Jemma din’t have the cognitive abilities at the moment to think about what to do to tease skye back, to turn her on torturously slow. So she took skye’s finger quickly, sucking it, drawing her tongue all around it, moaning furiously, taking out her built up sexual frustration. Skye gasped a little, and all control she had was lost at the sight of her girlfriend being so attractive. She pulled her finger back, went over and slipped Jemma’s panties off so fast she heard a small rip. She pushed Jemma’s thighs apart and took Jema’s clit into her mouth, sucking, rolling her tongue over expertly. Her tongue flat, she slowly brought it over the whole area, then hardening it to push right into the clitoris. Jemma may be the one with the surgeon’s precision and years of experience, but Skye had a certain spirit that no one could match. She moved her tounge in every which way, eventually slipping those two fingers back in. She made that come hither movement inside Jemma, almost bringing Jemma to the edge. Skye circled Jemma’s clit with her tongue, occasionally just letting her tongue over the whole apparatus, and crissed crossed her fingers inside Jemma, causing Jemma to shut her eyes so tight in pleasure that she began to feel woozy. Jemma’s hands reached down to hold on to the back of Skye’s head, pulling her hair, pressing her face deeper into her, until she came, clenching Skye’s fingers, bringing her thighs to the sides of Skye’s head, loosing all feeling and falling to pieces on the bed.  
Skye rose, and Jemma could see she was still anstsy— one orgasm was never enough when skye was worked up. Jemma was new to this multiple orgasm thing but she was liking it. She knew what skye would want to do now, so, though she was wiped out from that explosive orgasm, she reached into the box under the bed, and pulled out the strap on. Skye smiled, glad Jemma was on the same page. Skye stood up and adjusted the contraption while Jemma caught her breath.  
She sets it, and climbs up on the bed. Jemma smiles and pulls her in for a long kiss, slowly, Jemma needs to start slow again, and skye can feel that. Despite the thumping in Skye’s chest, the adrenaline not completely burned off, she manages to pace herself and slowly explores Jemma’s body, drawing her fingers over every curve, letting Jemma get worked up again. Jemma spreads her legs, and Skye positions herself, the tip of the dildo pressing at Jemma’s entrance. Jemma knows Skye is waiting for her to take the next step, to be sure she’s ready.  
She grabs the shaft of the dildo and pulls int into her, pulling Skye into her. Skye responds by pushing, pumping slowly. They were in missionary, not Jemma’s favorite but a good one for Skye with her energy— she was able to just let Jemma sit back and be thrust in to, harder and harder, as the force from the didlo pushed back on to Skye’s clit and she began working towards an orgasm as well.  
She took every last bit of adrenaline and put it into that thrust, until it was almost gone, until she was about ready to crash. She gripped Jemma, who was a moaning mess, and pulled her, prompting them to move around a little, and adjust so skye was sitting up, with Jemma straddling her, them both working, grinding their hips in unison. Jemma had a second orgasm, this one more slow, and it wasn’t long before the pressure on Skye’s clit from the strap on prompted her to give Jemma a few final, strong thrusts, and then collapse backwards, still inside Jemma, with Jemma still straddling her. Jemma slowly pulled herself off Skye, and moved around to find and cuddle her.  
She knew what happened now. Skye would sleep, for hours. She always crashed after the adrenaline peak. Jemma helped peel the harness off, and Skye, though she was almost unconscious, wrapped her arms round Jemma, pulling her into a comforting cuddle. Jemma wasn’t too tired, but she slept anyway, relishing being in Skye’s arms once again.


End file.
